Fünf
by RandomOnigiri
Summary: 5 in German. Consist of 5 stories of 4 German countries plus 1 nation. The characters set will change depending on which story will be udated. This time: Prussia and Liechtenstein. Condition: 1/5 stories done.


"5 meters!"

Prussia held up his hand boldly to the lady he was hitting on.

*SLAP*

It seems the girl got his drift; insulted, she ran away, but not without leaving a stunned Prussian with a red slap-mark on his face. He looked a little silly just standing there, and would look even more pathetic the longer he stood. But he just stood there, and would have continued to look _un-awesome _if a familiar voice did not talk to him just then.

"Ah, _Es ist schon lange her_, Mr. Gilbert. _Wie geht es Ihnen?_" the voice rang out.

Prussia turned around and came face-to-face with the source of the voice. It was a young girl wearing a white blouse and a red plaid skirt that reached up to her knees. She was wearing a green apron in front of her dainty outfit. A familiar shade of green. . .

"Ah, it's you Lili. _Mir gut. Wie geht es Dir?_" Prussia said with enthusiasm trying to hide his embar- wait a minute! The great Prussia is never embarrassed! Ore-sama is ... (etc). But in his mind, Prussia was wondering if the girl saw all that.

"_Er hist mir gut, danke_." Liechtenstein replied. She looked at him with her round, innocent, purple eyes, and when they fell on his cheek, she exclaimed, "Mr. Gilbert, what happened to your cheek! It's all red." She reached up her hand to his face.

As soon as her hand made contact with his cheek, the feelings of embarrassment went through him painting his face red. He staggered backwards then straightened himself. Coughing on his hand, Prussia started to explain.

"Well it's like this," Prussia said. "You see, ore-sama was walking along this path (this was true) going to visit my _bruder _(this was true) when I came across a lady in my path. " Prussia paused for added effect, trying to be an awesome story-teller.

"And then what happened?" Liechtenstein asked with wide eyes.

"She was being attacked by a bear_!_" Prussia shouted (um, there was never a bear). "So ore-sama went between the bear and the damsel and kicked it in the chin." Prussia paused and observed the girl. She was listening attentively; her eyes were shining, like a child captivated by his or her favorite superhero. Was she really buying this?

"Unfortunately, ore-sama didn't give the kick much power. I didn't realize it, as I was tending to the lady- who was full of praises for me by the way – so that beast attacked me while I wasn't looking." "Right here," Without actually touching, Prussia pointed to the mark on this face.

Liechtenstein gasped. Prussia grinned and continued his story. "So ore-sama gave the bear a good beating after that. I took it by the waist, carried it as I did my famous are-you-like-really-serious-your-back-can-bend-that-far-without-like-snapping-like-a-twig move*, and banged its head. It was an instant knockout, and another win for ore-sama!" Prussia finished his story with a victory pose as Liechtenstein clapped her hands.

"That was a very, as you say, awesome story Mr. Gilbert." Liechtenstein remarked putting her hands together, smiling.

"Kesese~ That is why nobody should ever mess with ore-sama, and you should remember that I am the strongest one there is!" Prussia proclaimed. He then noticed the bulge in Liechtenstein's apron. "Hmm? What do you have in your apron Lili? In fact, what's with your apron, it looks like-"

"Ah! I almost forgot. Th-th-this is for you." Liechtenstein stammered as she pushed a package into Prussia's hands. Wrapped in an old looking brown paper, the package was as big as Prussia's palm. Prussia looked at the present on his hand quizzically. It wasn't his birthday (although it crossed his mind that his _awesomeness_ was being recognized, and he became very flattered).

Liechtenstein explained, "It's meant to say 'thank you for having me' under your house. I had planned to give everyone in the Germanic Confederation, but. . ." She averted her gaze, and then started twirling her fingers. Prussia knew what she was going to say. The Germanic Confederation consisted all of the German-speaking nations, including Prussia, Liechtenstein, Austria, Germany, Denmark, Netherlands, and many others (although Denmark and Netherlands only joined on account of Holstein and Luxembourg respectively). Everyone lived under the same roof, much to the distaste of Prussia and Austria. With the two of them under the same banner, it wasn't long before a rivalry sparked and set ablaze, giving way to war. When Prussia defeated Austria in the Seven-Weeks' war of 1866, the confederation crumbled, cutting all ties to each other loose and everyone went on their separate ways.

"I began making things for everyone as soon as I had the time," continued Liechtenstein. "It was my first time being with so many people in one house. Before France and Russia invaded me, I lived by myself. Unfortunately, I have been . . . very busy, and only managed to make a few. By the time I finished, everyone left the house already. I left too, but then I met you on the way, Mr. Gilbert."

"Ah, I see. . ." was all Prussia managed to say during that moment. He was caught off guard, because, he was touched. Prussia recovered quickly. Laughing, Prussia patted Liechtenstein on the head while saying, "That so? Well, I think you're an awesome person for recognizing Pr-Uncle Gilbert's awesomeness! Thanks!" He truly was happy that Lili gave him a present.

"I'm glad..." Prussia heard Liechtenstein say softly.

"Hey, why don't you come with me?" Prussia offered Liechtenstein. "I'm off to check on ore-sama's new North Confederation, without that silly Aussy. You'll be able to give everyone your presents."

Liechtenstein stepped back a few steps, then turned around her back facing Prussia. Prussia got worried, thinking if he said anything to offend her. In a rather shaky voice, she said, "I'm sorry, I can't go. I forgot I have something to do. But. . ." Liechtenstein turned around smiling, said "I hope we can talk again like this." And she left.

It seemed that Prussia got her drift; surprised, he stood there, but not without realization hitting him leaving a stunned Prussian with a small brown parcel in his hand. He looked a little sad just standing there, and would look even more depressing the longer he stood. But he just stood there, looking towards the direction of where she was heading.

He stood as he watched the girl head towards the mountains, with fields covered with Edelweiss.

* * *

Vocabulary:

_Es ist schon lange her – It's been a while_

_Wie geht es Ihnen – How are you? (formal)_

_Mir gut- I'm fine.(informal)_

_Wie geht es Dir – How are you? (informal)_

_Er hist mir gut- I'm fine (formal)_

_Danke – Thank you_

_*German surplex (Prussia has a bendy back)_

Sources: (for a work of fiction?!):

History - Liechtenstein - issues, growth, area, system, economic growth, power . #ixzz2B2wfg6A0

wiki/German_Confederation

* * *

Next Installment: Either Germany or Liechtenstein


End file.
